These Things Will Change
by YouAreMySunShine24
Summary: Miley, our new house is not in the same school district as yours. I'm going to a different school." That is when things changed between the 2 bff's Nick and Miley get pulled apart after one small move. Can they make it through the changes? Trailer inside
1. Chapter 1

**Nick and Miley have been bestfriends since kindergarden**

_Shows 6 year olds in a classroom runing around but one curly haired boy just sitting at a table in the corner but a curly brown haired girl runs up and starts talking to him._

**Nothing Could Ever Tear Them Apart**

_Shows two 11 year olds making a pinky promise under a tree_

**That's What They Thought**

_"Can we still be friends?" Nick asked with hopeful eyes._

_"I'm sorry. We can't. I can't be friends with someone I don't know anymore." Miley said with tears in her eyes._

**Some Changes Are Just Too Big To Handle**

_Shows Nick smoking pot with a group of friends_

**But Find Out What Causes Them To Change In....**

**Not The Same**

* * *

**READ::: I know, it's a really shourt and bad trailer. But I promise that the story is better. If I told you what the change is then t would give away the whole story. Should I make it? Give me ideas you have for this story and I might add them! Help me come up with a better title for the story, please!! And for those of you who read my other FBG, I haven't updated because I haven't gotten ****any**** , really, reviews for the last chapter!! :( Thanks for reading!**

**CLICK**

**THE **

**BUTTON**


	2. Chapter 2

**Background: **Nick&Miley have been friends since Kindergarden and today is the last day of 8th grade. They both have the same group of friends and are very alike. Group of friends:Demi, Drew, (He plays Jesse on 'He could be the one.') Emily, Mitchel, Nick's brothers, Taylor S., Taylor L., and Cody Linley. Please tell me I should Drew to Jesse.

-Miley's POV-

I got on the bus to go home. I sat down in my usual spot in the middle be Drew.

"It's Summer finally! And high school!" He screamed jumping up and down. A few people around us cheered after he said it.

"I know! I can't wait for high school! What are you doing over the summer?" I asked smiling.

"Hanging with friends. I just want to stay home for one summer." He explained.

"Then I guess were are hanging our together. I'm staying here too." I told him.

"What is Nick doing?" He asked looking around for Nick who was supposed to be on our bus.

"He's packing for the move." I told him and he nodded. Nick was moving over the summer. Not out of the state or anything. His Mom got a new job and it pays more so they could by a bigger house then the 3 bedroom condo they were in.

"Have you seen the house yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. I don't even know where it is. He said that he'll show it to me once they ,move in and have everything settled." I explained. We had talked the whole bus ride and I now saw that the bus had stopped at our bus stop. We both stood up and walked onto the street.

"You wanna come over?" I asked him and he nodded. I was usualy Nick and him that were oer but Nick was spending the whole day packing.

"You want me to text Demi, Emily, Taylor and Taylor to come to see if they want to come?"

I asked grabbing my cell phone and giggling abit at 'Taylor and Taylor.'

"Yeah. And Cody." He told me but I was already putting my phone down because I was done sending all of the text.

"Okay. Everyone is on their way over." I told him while sitting down on the sofa.

"That was fast." He said like it was the most amazing thing ever.

"You've never noticed how fast I text?" I asked.

"No. How did you learn to be that fast and not mess up?" He asked still using the same voice as before.

"I practiced during class." I told him normally.

"And you didn't get in trouble?" He asked.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I had detintion for a whole week?" I asked and he shrugged his sholders.

Everybody got ther soon after we finished the conversation. We spent the rest of the day swimming and talking about what we were doing for summer. They dicided that theey were all staying the night tonight. Normally, my dad would say no boys at a slumber party. He still thought that I was too young to date. But he knew that Cody, Taylor, and Drew were just my friends and he trusted them. Even if they did try something, Demi, Taylor S., and Emily would kick them out theirselves. If only Nick were here, then we would really have fun.

**Nick's POV**

I hung up the last picture that was lining the staircase and sighed.

"I'm done!" I yelled and my voice echoed through the large house. I mean _large._

My dad can out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs. He praised me for the good work that I did and called for my brothers and my mom.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked everyone.

"I'm ready. I finished my room, the kitchen, and the arcade." Kevin answered. Now you get that I meant large. I mean, what house has it's own arcade?

"Me too. Everything is done in my room, the theater, and pool area." Joe responed. A movie theater! A pool area! Dang, this house is better than the first time I saw it.

"Everything's good in the bedroom, living room, and dining room." My mom, Denise, told my dad.

"Great. So, you're free to check out the house." He said and we all ran off to see the furnished home.

"Wow! This is huge!" I yelled as opened the lage door that revealed the arcade.

There was a air hockey table, ping pong, pac man, a Wii, Xbox, Xbox360, Xbox Live, and some many more games that I loved. The boys are going to love coming over now. Hey, they might ever live in this one room the rest of their lives. I pried myself out of the room to go see the the pool area. There was a spacious patio with tables and chairs set up on it. I walked down the stepps and saw the pool. It was humungous. The water was clear blue and there was a water fall and the end of it. I looked bedside the water fall and saw a water slide built into the rocks. There was even a diving board on the side.

I ran through the rest of the house in awe. Best. House. Ever. I can't wait till Miley and everyone else sees it.

"Nick." My mother called and I ran into the living room where they were. My mom was on the couch with her laptop in her lap nad my father was standing behind her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We just found out about something." My mother said.

I know it's short. It's only the first chapter. Did you like it? Tell me! Please! I need **3** reviews for the next one.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**-These Things Will ****Change-**

**And i forgot to mention that they all live in Franklin, TN. (That's where I live! :D )**

_"We just found out about something." My mother said._

* * *

I looked at her with curious eyes as she turned around to look at me.

"Sit down, sweetie." She told me and gestured to the open seat across from her. I sat down and rested my fore arms an my thighs.

"What did you find out?" I asked looking up at my dad then back at my mom.

"Well, we just looked up the ways the schools are set up around her and where you are assinged to go to school." My mom started.

"And?" I asked wanting to know what was coming next.

"Son, you're friends are going to high school without you. My dad finished but I still didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I winkled my forehead.

"You're not going to the same high school. You are going to Ravenwood High School." My mother explained slowly. I shook my head in disbelieve. Not going to the same school? I've been planing on going to Franklin ever since I knew what it was! Now I have to go to Ravenwood! **(No offense to any of you who happen to go to Ravenwood. Even though that's pretty unlikely.) **I held in my anger for my sake. _I have to keep calm, _I told myself over and over mentally.

"Now, just because your are not going to the same school does not mean that you can't still be friends with them. You know, people say that it makes your friendship better." My mom said attempting to lift my spirts but failing.

"I'm fine. I'm going to my room. Don't worry about me." I ran up the steep stairs and to my room. I yanked my phone off my bed and began texting Miley.

_Meet me at the tree in 10._

I pressed send and put the phone in my pocket after she taxted my back an Ok. I ran back downstairs and told my parents where im going. I got to the old tree that Miley and I had been going to since we were way younger that between a grassy feild and a little, clear pond. I threw my bike down and walked to the tree.

Miley was already sitting down and the bottom and leaning her back against the tree.

"Hey, Mile." I greeted her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Nickel." She said looking over and smiling at me. Nickel is the name she gave me when I collected nickels. She thought it was funny that Nick was collecting nickels. Not what I was here to talk about though. Back to the subject.

"Um... I need to talk to you seriously." I told her changing my tone of voice.

"What about?" She asked catching my mood.

"The house. The move. School." I said the last part quietly.

"Now why are you talking about school in the summer?" She asked crossing her hands across her chest. Dang, she heard it.

"Um... it has to do with the move." I stalled.

"And? How was it? Do you like the house? Is it big? When can I come?" She started asking questions one hundred miles per minute.

I chuckled at her eagerness. "Yeah. It's real big. I'm not used to all of it yet. Maybe you can come tomorrow."

"Maybe. So why did you want to come here? You seem like you need to tell me something." Why did she have to catch on?

"I do. I'm not sure how you will take it though." I told her slowly.

"Are you scared that I am going to be angry?" She asked.

"Not so much. I know that you are going be be unhappy and disappointed." I said.

"With you?" She asked.

"Not with me but with the whole situation." I told her honestly.

"I pinkey promise that I will not be mad at _you_but I'm not promissing that I won't be mad at the news." She said holding out her pinky. I interwined my finger with her's and put my hand on the ground to hold me up.

"Okay. I'm not going to Franklin anymore." I closed my eyes and said it real fast.

"Huh?" She asked confussed.

I took and deep breath and said it slowly. "I'm not going to Franklin High anymore. Because we move to did the school arangement." I looked up at her and saw the hurt and dissapointment cross over her face.

"Oh. So where are you going?" She asked looking down and trying to stay sane for me.

"Ravenwood." I said simply.

"What! Why did you have to move? Whe've been waiting for this since we were in first grade! How can you just change schools right before it's about to happen!" She said loosing it and yelling. She stood up in the middle over her ranting and started her hand gesters. She sleays did gestered when she was angry.

I stood up and stepped towards her. "Miles, it's going to be fine. I won't change at all. We can be the same way we are now. I promise." I said before pulling her in to my arms.

"Frends fo eva." I said in to her ear the same way we said it when we had our two front teeth out and couldn't talk straight. It was also what we had promised when were were only five years old and had just met eachother.

"Frends fo eva." She repeated and I could hear the smile in her voice. We both pulled away and ahe took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's really not you're fault. Like you said, we won't change." She said with a smile and looked at the time opn her phone.

"Wow. Time goes fast. We've beeen here for thirty minutes. I gotta go home. Everyones stayin' over. You want to come? She asked throwing her leg over her pink, old-fashioned bike.

"Naw. I want to see the how the house is." I told her picking my bike up andthrowing my legs around it.

"Okay. See you later." She waved and road off down the road. I staredat hger as her hair flew in the wind but that only mad me more sad then earlier. I have to leave her and everyone. Miley and I made plans on going to homecoming, spring fling, and even prom together. We were so excited we picked out what we were wearing to the dances.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and started riding back home.

**-These Things Will Change-**

**I haven't updated in a while. I was reading the trailer and saw that it said ****Not The Same**** I meant to say ****These Things Will Change****. So yeah. And sorry that it's short. I have writers block so the next few might be short. So, suggestions? REVIEWS?**

**CLICK**

**THE**

**BUTTON!**

**PLEASE!**

**MAKE ME SMILE!**

**|**

|  
V 


End file.
